Alternate Reality 2
Alternate Reality 2 is a 2009 American computer-animated science-fiction comedy film produced by Warner Animation Studios and JeremyWorks Studios, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was directed by Malia Snyder from a screenplay by Thomas Lennon, and a story by Jeremy Carpenter, Snyder, and Scott Young. It is the sequel to 2006's Alternate Reality, and takes place two years after the first film. It focuses on Shane, Declan and Trinity make a surprising discovery that there are other worlds. However, when the mysterious threat is going takeover the entire world and plunges into chaos, Shane, Declan and Trinity must embark on an epic quest to stop certain doom. Development of the film began shortly after the success of the original Alternate Reality in 2006. Snyder, who directed the first film, agreed to return to direct the sequel, after she had a idea for the TV series The Black Ink Girl. Snyder and the story team developed the plot for the sequel over a weekend in September 2006. Alternate Reality 2 was released in the United States on November 25, 2009. It was an immediate critical and commercial success, earning over $965 million worldwide on its $77 million budget, making it the highest-grossing animated film of 2009. It was followed by Alternate Reality: The Lost Dimensions in June 15, 2012. Plot Coming soon! Cast Coming soon! Production In May 2006, at the time of the release of Alternate Reality, JeremyWorks CEO and chairman Jeremy Carpenter confirmed that a sequel was in the works, tentatively scheduled for a summer 2009 release. Over the weekend in early September 2006, a story team consisting of Carpenter, Snyder, Scott Young, Thomas Lennon, and Karey Kirkpatrick was assembled, and came up with an idea of the sequel, conceiving the idea of how Shane, Declan and Trinity enter the other worlds. Lennon then wrote an initial treatment for the screenplay. More coming soon! Music Main article: Alternate Reality 2/Soundtrack Release Warner Bros. Pictures released the film widely in the United States on November 25, 2009. The film's theatrical release was accompanied by the short film Flying Trust. Marketing The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with various merchandise becoming available throughout 2007. A video game based on the film was released for the Wii, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, PC and Nintendo DS. Trailers * The official teaser was released on October 17, 2008, and was shown in front of films such as Puppies in the Box, High School Musical 3: Senior Year, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Bolt, The Tale of Despereaux, Bedtime Stories, and Hotel for Dogs. * The first theatrical trailer was released on February 6, 2009, and was shown in front of films such as Coraline, The Pink Panther 2, Monsters vs. Aliens, Hannah Montana: The Movie, Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian, Up, Virtual Journey, and Imagine That. * The second theatrical trailer was released on July 1, 2009, and was shown in front of films such as Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, G-Force, Aliens in the Attic, Ponyo, The Princess and the Pauper, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs, Where the Wild Things Are, Astro Boy, A Christmas Carol, and Fantastic Mr. Fox. Home media Alternate Reality 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 10, 2010. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on September 14, 2018. Reception Coming soon! Sequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:PG-rated films